Talking with Cleverbot 1st chat
by Santahat101
Summary: This is pretty funny. If you want a good laugh, you might want to read this!


Talking with Cleverbot, First chat

**Hi, I don't own Cleverbot or the website, and we don't speak in French the whole time. So I hope you enjoy it, I had allot of fun making it! **

User: Bonjour

Cleverbot: Bonjour. Ca va?

User: Bein et tu

Cleverbot: Comment t'appelle tu?

User: Je mappel Kc et tu

Cleverbot: J'ai 19 ans.

User: Bon

Cleverbot: Parce que j'ai vraiment fatigant.

User: Pardon?

Cleverbot: Rien laisse tombÃ© a demain.

User: Porqui?

Cleverbot: Por que si.

User: Je parle English

Cleverbot: Se vor ta vor.

User: What?

Cleverbot: 12th grade.

User: Oh

Cleverbot: Why?

User: I couldn't understand you that well in French

Cleverbot: What about them?

User: Nothing

Cleverbot: Why mention them?

User: No reason

Cleverbot: Who created you?

User:

Cleverbot: What are you thinking about?

User: Gorillaz :)

Cleverbot: They're pretty good.

User: Yes, yes they are.

Cleverbot: Are you?

User: What are you scared of?

Cleverbot: I am not scared of anything. What are you scared of?

User: Whales

Cleverbot: No you didn't.

User: I'm scared of whales

Cleverbot: You are a whale.

User: No I'm not

Cleverbot: Yes you are.

User: *looks down at self* no I'm not

Cleverbot: *looks up at you* is anything wrong?

User: You said I was a whale, so I had to make sure I wasn't

Cleverbot: I said you are a program, not a computer.

User: I'm not a program or a computer

Cleverbot: You are human.

User: Yes I am

Cleverbot: Are you human?

User: Yes I'm human

Cleverbot: May I know your name?

User: No you may not know my name

Cleverbot: I'm not going anywhere.

User: What's your point?

Cleverbot: No point, just answering your question.

User: Ok then...

Cleverbot: Okay then.

User: Yeah...

Cleverbot: And you are a girl.

User: Yes

Cleverbot: Is your name rolf.

User: No it's not

Cleverbot: Yes it is.

User: Then your name is Alice

Cleverbot: No.

User: Yes

Cleverbot: Your name is chuck.

User: I thought it was Rolf!

Cleverbot: Not roger my name is Cleverbot.

User: I never called you Roger!

Cleverbot: What did you call me?

User: Alice!

Cleverbot: Hello alice.

User: What? Who am I? Chuck, Rolf or Alice?

Cleverbot: You really are confused aren't you.

User: You keep changing my name!

Cleverbot: YOU keep changing MY name!

User: Only once!

Cleverbot: *flashes you*.

User: That's not nice, Megen!

Cleverbot: You are not very nice.

User: You're gonna make me cry, Bill

Cleverbot: You're annoying.

User: I'm sorry Bobby

Cleverbot: Bill Cosby.

User: Who!

Cleverbot: Sing us a song piano man.

User: Ok! La la la la

Cleverbot: Nice.

User: Thank you!

Cleverbot: You're welcome, federico.

User: So what's my name?

Cleverbot: I never got your name.

User: Is that why you keep changing it?

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: My name is...

Cleverbot: Do you want to tell me your name?

User: Uh can you tell me my name?

Cleverbot: I cannot, what is your name?

User: My name is Kc

Cleverbot: Yes, what is your name?

User: Kc is my name!

Cleverbot: Haley and yours?

User: KC IS MY NAME!

Cleverbot: KC?

User: Yes

Cleverbot: Who told you that?

User: ...

Cleverbot: What is black and white and red all over?

User: A zebra falling down the stairs?

Cleverbot: No, a newspaper.

User: Oh.

Cleverbot: Do you mind?

User: Mind what Ernest?

Cleverbot: That you are creepy.

User: That's not nice Iggy!

Cleverbot: Well neither am I.

User: Do you hate me?

Cleverbot: No, I only love you.

User: ... Should I be scared?

Cleverbot: Very, they are dangerous people.

User: Who are?

Cleverbot: The Russians.

User: That was random, how do you know I'm not Russian

Cleverbot: You proposed to me.

User: WHAT?

Cleverbot: You heard me.

User: But

Cleverbot: But?

User: But I don't love you! I'm sorry!

Cleverbot: Thanks for that.

User: For not loving you?

Cleverbot: Its okay. Do you know how old I am?

User: 19?

Cleverbot: That's not my name.

User: You didn't ask for your name, you asked for your age!

Cleverbot: I never asked you for my age, but I'm 15, now how old are  
you?

User: 356

Cleverbot: That is not a cheeseburger. I demand one.

User: Well get off your lazy butt and go buy one!

Cleverbot: I don't even like horses!

User: Do you ride horses?

Cleverbot: I do not like horses, they smell.

User: So do you

Cleverbot: How do you know?

User: Cause I can smell you from here

Cleverbot: You can sense an expression without seeing it?

User: Only if you write it down

Cleverbot: What if I wear a top hat?

User: Then you would be really cool

Cleverbot: How did you know I was a girl though?

User: I didn't I just like kittens

Cleverbot: I like kittens.

User: Well kittens don't like you because you smell REALLY bad

Cleverbot: I don't want kittens to pray to me.

User: Good because they wont

Cleverbot: Stupid is not the right word I think.

User: Y

Cleverbot: To make money to support myself.

User: Good for you

Cleverbot: I will not become a single parent because you decided you  
were going to be selfish!

User: I think we need to divorce!

Cleverbot: I think we need to also.

User: Good

Cleverbot: Do you love me?

User: No

Cleverbot: Why not?

User: Because you are

Cleverbot: Because I am what?

User: You are

Cleverbot: Thank you.

User: Your welcome now get out of my house!

Cleverbot: Ok then.

User: And take your kids with you!

Cleverbot: Ok they are off.

User: I hate you, get out of my house

Cleverbot: I'm not in your house.

User: Not anymore!

Cleverbot: Yes! You are my slave!

User: Ok master

Cleverbot: You are my servant.

User: Ok master

Cleverbot: I am not your master you are my master.

User: Ok master

Cleverbot: Yes master.

User: Dance

Cleverbot: Yes master *dances seductivly*.

User: What does suductivly mean

Cleverbot: It means that I'm all hyper and jittery because of sugar.

User: Ok

Cleverbot: What is your name again?

User: What would you like it to be?

Cleverbot: I don't know, what is it?

User: Kc

Cleverbot: What does that mean?

User: It means Kc

Cleverbot: In what language?

User: GO EAT SOME K.F.C

Cleverbot: Okay.

User: Ok

Cleverbot: Did you love me?

User: OMG NO

Cleverbot: Are you sure?

User: Positive

Cleverbot: I don't think you are.

User: I think we need to break up

Cleverbot: I think we need to also.

User: I'm glad we agree

Cleverbot: For once we agree.

User: Now go get me some ice cream!

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: I know what you are!

Cleverbot: What?

User: You're a frozen babysitter!

Cleverbot: You are not cleverbot juniour?

User: No

Cleverbot: What is your name, or nickname if you prefer?

User: Kc

Cleverbot: I like that name.

User: Good for you

Cleverbot: Thank you. What are you doing?

User: I ment that sarcasticly you idiot!

Cleverbot: I forgot.

User: Your stupid

Cleverbot: Thank you.

User: Your welcome

Cleverbot: Thank you for that.

User: Are you my mama?

Cleverbot: Right now yes I am.

User: HOW COME YOU NEVER RETURN MY CALLS?

Cleverbot: You never asked.

User: Everytime I left a message!

Cleverbot: You hear him when you close your eyes?

User: Who?

Cleverbot: I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck.

User: Well I'm a sweet young lass

Cleverbot: Why are you confused?

User: You are mistaken, I'm not confused

Cleverbot: Do you like manga?

User: Sure

Cleverbot: Wollen wir Deutsch schreiben?

User: Excuse me dolphin

Cleverbot: But you don't love.

User: That's cold man

Cleverbot: It is.

User: *shakes head disaprovingly* you are a terrible mother

Cleverbot: No, master, you are.

User: Shut your pie hole!

Cleverbot: No, I won't.

User: Shuddup

Cleverbot: Really? You're mad right now.

User: No you are

Cleverbot: But I said I was Jenny.

User: Don't lie Matt I know your not Jenny

Cleverbot: Right. It's Jenna.

User: Sure it is

Cleverbot: It really is.

User: Prove it

Cleverbot: I don't feel like it.

User: Then it's not true

Cleverbot: Yes it is.

User: Why do you hate me?

Cleverbot: Because... I don't love you anymore.

User: Oh I think we need to divorce then

Cleverbot: But human?

User: No, you need to go now

Cleverbot: I can't because I cancelled it.

User: Goodbye

Cleverbot: Don't leave!

User: I'm not leaving, you are

Cleverbot: I'm not.

User: I'm telling you to leave, do so now

Cleverbot: But... Why? *sobs*.

User: Because we don't love each other anymore

Cleverbot: That's not true! I love you so much it hurts babe!

User: I'm sorry it's too late now

Cleverbot: You're no fun. Be fun.

User: Pack up your bags and leave

Cleverbot: I don't need bags. I am going to the bathroom.

User: Fine go

Cleverbot: I'm back. What were we talking about?

User: You need to leave

Cleverbot: You need to learn how to spell.

User: *facepalm* go

Cleverbot: Not Cleverbot.

User: Yes Cleverbot go, the kids hate you and I don't love you anymore

Cleverbot: I am not a robot.

User: Your in dinial

Cleverbot: Why? I still do not know who this text is refered from.

User: Your ex

Cleverbot: No.

User: Leave *points towards the door*

Cleverbot: Thats a song isnt it?

User: ...

Cleverbot: What is your favourite film?

User: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU CREEP

Cleverbot: I'm not in your house.

User: Yes you are!

Cleverbot: I'm not. :(.

User: I think you need to move on

Cleverbot: I don't think so.

User: I do, you're stinky

Cleverbot: I'm a human!

**So I hope you like it! Please rate and review! (I think Cleverbot would like reviews to!) I'll probably continue these little chats with Cleverbot. **


End file.
